Target Locked
by SpicyCocoa
Summary: A small feline at a local retail store comes back to work after her new year's holiday off to a break she didn't quite have in mind. M for (F) anthro cat on (M) feral cat shenanigans, hyper cocks and cute cat belly bulges.


**A gift for a very fetish and fantasy driven girl that I love very much for being the coolest and cutest cat there is.**

 **This was kinda rushed so things might jumble together or get repetitive fast, but I'm just proud of myself… proud that I managed not just two fics, but two pictures with full fledged stories to follow with them, in a matter of hours. That aside, I hope the story came out well enough for your reading (and masturbating) pleasure. Maybe I should mention... I'm going to start drawing out a scene from my stories now. If you guys are curious to see the drawn works alongside the written works, you can check my profile for usernames on various accounts in which I post my art! Otherwise, I hope you'll enjoy the read~**

* * *

"Midori! Happy new year to ya, welcome back to work!" Midori's ears twitched as she stepped into the store, uniform in paw. She looked over to see her manager giving her a smile and wave.

"Oh, thank you?" She spoke a bit questionable seeing his rather upbeat attitude. It wasn't one of the most common things seeing happy workers in retail stores like these, but anything beats the shit they usually put her and themselves through. "I hope ya had a good extended time off for the new years because it's time to get back to work! I've already got a lot of work for you to do but don't you worry, there's plenty of time to do it. There's a lot so it'll be your main focus for this entire week, understood?"

"Err... o-okay?" The pink furred feline tilted her head but gave a nod. How much work was he about to give her if she was given the entire week to do it? Regardless, he sent her off to get ready for the day. Midori stepped into the bathroom and into a stall where she began to undress, removing her pastel yellow sweater that hung low on her chest and shoulders, folding it up neatly and bagging it before pulling out a red, short sleeve polo tee and dressing herself with it. Next came her orange, gingham miniskirt, letting the small piece of clothing drop off of her and into the bag she put it. That skirt never did hide the most, barely even reaching halfway down the small cat's thighs, but she liked it. More freedom for her legs to move about that way! With the skirt off, she pulled out a pair of beige khakis and slipped them on a comfy fit. Her uniformed made her look like she was ready to work at McDonphan's, all she needed were a couple of yellow arches or something... but that wasn't her occupation! She worked at Bullseye in retail, though it seemed she would be doing a lot of storage work for the week as she had been tasked with removing holiday items and replacing them with patio and lawn equipment now that the holiday season is over. She was going to be spending a lot of time near the back of the building going between the seasonal area and storage rooms where she would frequently have plenty of privacy due to the lack of almost anyone ever going back there now.

With her uniform on and standard outer wear bagged, she left out the bathroom, ready to take on the day. She went to clock in so she could begin her work, putting her bag up in her locker then heading straight to the back, knowing she had a lot of work to do. Hey, the sooner she gets a good chunk done, the sooner she can have the rest of the work day to take it easy till time to go home. Midori went right to work, the little cat going to and fro, stuffing plushies, blankets, and slippers into bags, stacking holiday ornaments in crates and boxes, so on and so forth. She would tug the full bags and shove the heavy crates to the storage room what a workout for a kitty her size! "I deserve a raise..." She said to herself while lugging another full bag into the back of the storage, tossing it into the pile with the rest.

A few hours had passed since she'd began working and the poor feline was exhausted. It was almost break time though, so there was that to look forward to! Fortunately, she'd brought her own lunch and could eat right there in the back if she wanted. Hell, she could probably take a nap and nobody would be any wiser of it. She looked up at the clock on the wall outside the storage room entrance, "Ah, finally I can take a break!" She sighed, wiping away a few beads of sweat and plopping herself on top of the crate for a moment. She looked over at the shelves, still a lot of work left to do. Not to mention once the holiday stuff is down, next comes stocking the lawn and patio items. Buh, what a chore! She pulled out her lunch box and was about to open it up until she heard a crate fall over in the storage room. "Hmm? C'moooon, don't make more work for me..." She sighed and sat her lunch box on the crate she was sitting on and walked into the storage room. Looking around the dull, dimly lit room, she noticed a few of the holiday items sprawled on the ground where the crate must have fallen. "Hmph... must not have placed it up right." She spoke to herself and went towards the knocked over ornaments. She stopped in place when she heard a quiet growl. _That wasn't my stomach..._ , she thought to herself while looking over at the litter of crates. Was there someone else back here? Did somebody sneak in while she wasn't paying attention? They better not be trying to play tricks on her! She may be small but she'll give them a firm clawing if need be!

"Hey! Who's over there?" She called out with assertiveness. No response... "If you think you're gonna scare me, you'd best think again. Come on out from over there already!" She spoke again. Once again, silence. She grumbled rolled up an invisible sleeve before marching over to the tower of crates. Moving behind the fort of crates, she would hear the creature growl again. This time, she heard it more clearly and it sounded... pleasured yet irritated. What were they doing back here? "Umm... hello?" Midori poked her head around the corner and blushed at what she saw. It wasn't anybody she knew that worked here so it must have been a costumer that slipped back here and for such an inappropriate reason on top of that! Behind the wall of crates was a Shinx sat back, panting and growling, both paws wrapped around his rather massive erection and pumping away at it, desperately seeking relief and release alike. His cock was huge! And not just for a little feline like him either, that thing was big! It looked to be at least a foot long in length and 2 inches thick, almost half the height of the 2'2" cat. The cat's cock drooled precum like a running faucet, so thick and plentiful! She bit her lip at the sight, "G-good lord..." She whispered to herself, quickly leaving the Shinx be and wondering if he'd seen her. She began to quickly scurry out of the storage room and let the Shinx tend to his business who knows what would happen if she found herself at that horny Pokemon's mercy.

"Shiiiiinx..." A voice growled behind Midori. She didn't even have time to react before she found herself bent over the nearby counter and her pants immediately ripped away. "H-Hey!" She cried, face flushing red and looking back, seeing the Shinx behind her and standing at full attention between the legs. She bit her lip, seeing the massive rod pressed against her soft, plush ass and feeling him grind on her, the feral feline growling as he held her by the waist, bucking and grinding on her with a hiss into her ear. "N-n-now now, good kitty.. l-let's think about what you're doing here!" She squirmed under the Shinx's surprisingly strong grasp, held down against the counter while he dry humped her. She could feel his heavy spill of precum getting on her shirt along her back and all over her ass while he kept hotdogging the smaller cat. The Shinx soon pulled back, his claw running down Midori's panties and ripping them in half, leaving her entrance completely exposed to the male. She bit her lip, unable to do anything under the strong, horny male as he mounted and prodded her tight little sex lips, gulping nervously feeling that massive, veiny dick poke her flower. "D-d-down boy..! Don't you dare..!" She stuttered, her last attempt at trying to talk some sort of sense into the horny feline. Of course, he didn't listen and instead he took the plunge, one firm slam forcing half of his pole inside Midori's tight snatch. Her eyes shot open and her body went stiff, biting her lip as a strong surge of pain filled her and yet at the same time, feeling such a well endowed male claim her sent shocks of pleasure through her shaking form as well. Her back arched with a loud gasp escaping her lips, the Shinx hugging to her body while he forced more of himself inside of her, the female's belly beginning to bulge out in the shape of the Shinx's large dick, eyes rolling back being filled by every last inch, so much of her insides stretching around the dick to accommodate its intrusion. Thank goodness she was the stretchy type...

"F-ffuuuhuuuck me..." She hissed out silently, biting her lip feeling the male's every throb against her sensitive walls. Surprisingly, the male's cock was quite humanoid, the lack of barbs thankfully allowing her to keep some sort of sanity... for now. The Shinx bit down onto Midori's neck, winning a gasp out of her and a moan following, the male growling as he began to buck and grind his hips to hers, stirring himself about Midori's insides, wanting to hear more of those sweet moans from the female feline. "Y-you... so big...gghhahh..." Midori began to struggle with words, the sting of pain and pleasure beginning to get to her. She clawed at the counter, trying to get away with whatever strength her body could muster, hearing the Shinx pant and moan while he began to buck his hips. He'd pull out of her slowly, half of his thick cock leaving the girl before he'd slam back in, Midori's back arching and letting out a loud cry before quickly covering her mouth so no one would hear. "Nnnhggh ffuuck!" She moaned out, her walls dripping with honey around the male's dick while he went into his rhythm of deep, rough thrusts. Her body betrayed her mind, the pleasure of being fucked by such a huge cock driving her mad, gritting her teeth and waving her tail, trying to bat at the male's face with it as a last resort. Shinx hissed at the fellow cat and bit down on her tail, causing her to gasp out with a cute whine, her tail held in place while she was tugged off of the counter and tossed onto the ground, pinned roughly with her ass raised high. Shinx growled lowly, holding her down firmly and going into a frenzy of thrusts, his hips bucking much quicker and more firmly now.

"Ghhh...!" Midori trembled, all pain lost and replaced with nothing but sheer pleasure. His massive cock was incredible, she was losing her mind to the sensations! Her eyes rolled back, hips beginning to buck backwards into the Shinx's thrusts, wanting more of him, needing his cock deeper, harder, faster. She trembled and whimpered, squeezing his dick and mewling out to him. "Hhh...harderrr.." She moaned, grinding herself into the Shinx's thrusts. By now, her belly was swelled slightly with the male's precum spilling nonstop into her, leaking out heavily down their thighs and legs, making a sloppy puddle of mixed juices below. Shinx hissed, tightening his grasp on the small cat and doubling over his force, pounding at her cunt with a lustful mewl and moan. Midori quaked hard under the Shinx's merciless lust, her sex spasming and back arching as she suddenly went off on his massive pole, splatters of nectar gushing over the Shinx's dick and drooling heavily down her legs in a sloppy orgasm. "F-fuuuu hoohhh m-my god..!" She moaned out, tongue dangling from her open maw, quaking wildly in otherworldly ecstasy. Shinx hissed loudly, rutting away at Midori's cunny by now, tugging and plowing, their heavy mix of fluids allowing him to fuck the little cat as freely as he wished, her tightness milking him like a vice. He groaned aloud, eyes shut and drooling on Midori's tail while he bred her hard, as if intending to impregnate the feline. Granted, he couldn't do such as she wasn't a Pokemon, that certainly wouldn't stop him from splattering her insides with his very pent up load.

Midori could feel the Shinx's thrusts losing their rhythm. He was getting close, she could feel it in the way his cock pulsed against her walls. He hissed lowly, slamming at her with every ounce of force he could muster, pinning Midori firmly to keep her from rocking away from his hard fucking. Midori's eyes rolled back as she let out a slutty cry, drooling on the floor and splashing the Shinx's lower half in a second orgasm, walls clenching roughly onto the male's cock and hips rocking against his thrusts instinctively, already feeling a third release building up fast. By now, both felines were a sweaty mess of pleasure, moaning, hissing, and bucking into one another, Midori panting loudly while the Shinx leaned over her, growling possessively into her ear.

"HEY! MIDORI!" A voice rang in Midori's ear. She looked around, lost in a daze of pleasure as she tried to find the source. She bit her lip, trying to silence her mess of moans in order to focus more on the voice. "What's keeping ya!? Break's over, it's time to get back to work!" Midori slowly regained a bit of herself and realized it was her manager calling from outside the seasonal area. She bit her lip, her walls clenching hard onto the Shinx as he rammed her against the counter, lifting her back up onto it and bending her over it before returning to his wild rut. "I-I'm..hnnnh... I'll be there i-in a second, I-I'm just cumming!" She called out, pleasure dripping in her voice as her depths squeezed Shinx's dick and she coated him with a third orgasm. She covered her maw as a cry of ecstasy escaped, eyes rolling back again while she constricted around the Shinx. He let out a deep grunt and railed her silly with his last, most powerful thrusts before sending himself home, biting onto the girl's neck and grinding roughly, plunging himself right into her womb and sending a torrent of cum filling her up. Her mind went blank, breaking from feeling him penetrate her deepest sanctum, drooling on herself while ribbons upon thick, creamy ribbons of hot Shinx cum filled her to the brim, her belly extending heavily with the male's hefty load, cum drooling in a constant trail out of her plugged, flooded pussy, making a big, sloppy mess of cream in and on her body as well as all over the floor, mixing into the precum and honey puddles made from their wild sex. Midori trembled in the male's arms as he rode out a minute long climax, two whole gallons worth of spunk erupted from the male into and all over Midori's and his own lower half. He slowly pulled out of the firmly fucked female, his cock throbbing with a single long, thick spurt of cum trailing up her back and over her head onto the counter. He sighed blissfully, his cock finally going soft after letting out a much needed load, giving the collapsed kitty a firm smack to her ass before leaving her be, leaving out the seasonal area and the entire building as if nothing happened.

Midori panted heavily, lying in the puddle of cum leftover from their wild sex. She couldn't feel her legs, she couldn't get up, but she didn't care. She was just used and abused by one of the largest cocks she'd ever taken and couldn't be happier.

"Mmmh..." She purred lowly, giving her ass a wag as she managed to sit herself up. "I wonder if he frequents this place... I could use another break tomorrow~"


End file.
